1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for providing power and control through a rotating interface. More particularly, various embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods that provide power and control through a rotating interface by utilizing power transitions within a power signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to provide power and control signals through a rotating interface. For example, rotary components such as aircraft propeller blades often include a plurality of electrical deicing elements for ice protection. To provide power and control to each of these deicing elements, conventional systems require at least one slip ring to be employed for each control and power line. Although attempts have been made to provide power and control signals through a single conductor in a rotating interface, and therefore limit the number of required slip rings, such attempts have required complicated digital signal modulation, which increases system complexity and provides poor functionality in noisy environments.